


The dangers of the Internet

by WritingDetective



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDetective/pseuds/WritingDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Apparently it's called '<em>KidShin</em>.'''</p>
<p>''Hmm?''</p>
<p>''What the fans call our relationship. Either that or '<em>ShinKid</em>', depending on which one of us tops.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dangers of the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively known as the fic in which I managed to personally offend myself.

Shinichi walked in through the door to his and Kaito's shared apartment, exhausted from that days events. It was already late in the evening, and he wanted nothing more than a huge cup of coffee, followed by a long and relaxing shower before eventually going to bed in order to get some well-deserved rest.

Once in the kitchen, Shinichi found a seemingly bored Kaito sitting at the kitchen table, his laptop in front of him. 

''Hi,'' Shinichi said, encircling his arms around Kaito's neck, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. ''Sorry I'm late.''

Kaito didn't answer, just stared at the screen in front of him. Shinichi frowned a bit. That wasn't like Kaito at all. Usually he would have greeted Shinichi with much enthusiasm, or if he was busy he would have at least answered back. 

Shinichi looked at the computer screen as well, curious to know what had caused Kaito to be so distracted that he hadn't noticed Shinichi.

It was blank. Or maybe it wasn't. It was most likely just the screen-saver that had been activated. Shinichi hesitated a bit, looking at Kaito. Still lost in thought, it seemed. Should he check? More importantly, _was_ he allowed to check?

His hand was hovering above the mouse when there was a sudden and loud ''Don't!'' 

Shinichi got about two seconds to save his hand before the laptop was closed down with excessive force. A bit shocked, he turned his head a bit to the side in order to face Kaito, who looked as calm and collected as ever. 

''Um.'' Was the only thing Shinichi managed to say. Talk about sounding intelligent. ''Okay then?'' 

When Kaito didn't say anything, he mentally shrugged before backing off in order to make his long-awaited coffee.

''I don't suppose you're going to tell me what that was all about?'' Shinichi asked five minutes later as he sat down at the table, across from Kaito, a steaming mug in one hand.

To his slight surprise, Kaito actually answered him this time. ''I'm pretty sure you don't want to know.'' And was it just him, or did Kaito actually blush a bit? 

Probably just his imagination. 

''And why's that?'' This time the blush on Kaito's cheeks was unmistakable. _Weird_ , Shinichi thought. Kaito wasn't the type of person to get flustered over things, at least not visibly.

''C'mon, you can tell me,'' Shinichi said, taking a sip from his mug. ''I'm pretty sure I can handle it.''

Kaito looked up, allowing their eyes to meet for the first time that evening. ''I'm pretty sure you can't.''

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, setting down his mug. ''Oh?''

''Please, don't misunderstand me or anything.'' Shinichi was taken aback by the slight desperation that had appeared in Kaito's voice.

''Kai-''

''I don't mean anything bad by that, I really don't. But believe me when I say this; you can't, and never should see this.''

Now Shinichi was starting to feel concerned. Just what on earth had Kaito been doing before he had gotten home? Was it something threatening, something dangerous?

Kaito had apparently read his thoughts by seeing the display of emotions that flitted across Shinichi's face, because he quickly shook his head and gave him a small, but reassuring smile.

''It's nothing serious, not really,'' he said. ''More like a bit, uh, embarrassing.'' And there was that blush again. Shinichi couldn't help but think how cute it was. Kaito should definitely blush more, Shinichi caught himself thinking, before mentally shaking himself.

Shinichi made a quiet humming-sound, taking another sip of his coffee. ''Now you got me even more curious. Which means you'll have to show it to me now.''

''I'm not- I'm not sure whether that's such a good idea.''

''I am. Show me.''

Kaito sighed, finally giving in. ''Fine.'' He opened his laptop, entering the password before turning the screen so that it was now facing Shinichi. ''But don't say I didn't warn you.''

The first thing Shinichi saw was a rather well-drawn version of him, in the arms of a well-drawn Kaitou KID, who seemed to have his - 

Shinichi could feel heat rise up to his cheeks as he quickly looked away, heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

''I told you,'' Kaito said, taking his laptop back.

''Where did you find _that_?'' Shinichi managed to ask, his voice hoarse.

''I, uh, might have been on this sort of KID-fan site and someone had posted a link to a website that featured a lot of art about you and KID.'' The more Kaito spoke, the redder he became. ''And there was a lot of fantastic art about the two of us there, and I just thought, why not venture a bit further y'know? And, well, yeah. That picture was, uh, the result.''

''For some reason – and for once, I hope I'm wrong – I've got the feeling that the picture I saw was not the only result of your so-called venturing.''

Kaito gave Shinichi a sheepish grin. ''Do you absolutely want the answer to that?''

Shinichi blushed even more at that. ''No, I don't think so.'' 

''Why do some people even do that?'' Shinichi wondered aloud, draining his cup of coffee. Why would someone draw two well-known enemies (to the public, anyway) doing something like that? What kind of purpose did it serve?

''You tell me,'' Kaito said, completely engrossed in his computer again. ''But from what I've gathered, a lot of others seem to like the idea of the two of us being as well. It's not only limited to art; there's stories, role-playing and-'' He wrinkled his nose in disgust. ''Never mind. The point is, a huge portion of your fans and my own fans seem to think the great Kudo Shinichi and the wonderful and amazing Kaitou KID would be the best couple ever.''

''I wonder how they'd react if they ever got to know that we're actually together,'' Shinichi mused, standing up from the table in order to go and rinse his mug.

Kaito snorted. ''All hell would break lose, I'm sure. Just listen to what this one person wrote: ' _I'd do anything, absolutely anything in order to see Kudo-sama and my wonderful KID-sama kiss each other. You've no idea how long I've fantasized about this and to see it happen would be like a dream come true. Someone please get them together and fast_!'

So, what do you think Shin-chan? Should we make their dream come true?''

Shinichi turned in order to smack Kaito lightly on the back of his head. ''Don't even think about it!''

''Awww, you're no fun,'' Kaito pouted, making Shinichi roll his eyes. He turned his attention back to the task at hand, thinking of the slightly weird message. Did this person have nothing better to do with their life than to hope and wait for two people they didn't even know to kiss? But then again, it really wasn't Shinichi's place to judge, was it?

He could hear Kaito typing frantically behind him. Good to know _someone_ was eager about this entire ordeal.

''Apparently it's called ' _KidShin_.'''

''Hmm?''

''What the fans call our relationship. Either that or ' _ShinKid_ ', depending on which one of us tops.''

Shinichi almost dropped the mug, whirling around in shock. ''What?!'' He was at Kaito's side in less than a second, staring at the computer screen with with a dumbfounded expression.

''And what if we switch?'' The question was out of Shinichi's mouth before he was able to stop it. He slapped a hand in front of his mouth, his entire face going red.

Kaito turned to give him a rather lecherous grin. ''There doesn't seem to be a name for that as of yet. But you're more than welcome to come up with one, Shin-chan~''

Shinichi didn't say anything to that, simply glowered down at Kaito, arms folded across his chest.

''Alway so serious,'' Kaito teased, before turning his attention back to the computer. ''But talk about having quite the imagination,'' he said, voice full of astonishment with the smallest hint of disgust. ''I mean, I used to have these kinds of thoughts about you before we started dating, and I _knew_ you. Somewhat. But these people, they have no idea who we really are. And yet...'' Kaito shook his head, unable to finish his sentence. Shinichi, for once, agreed one hundred percent with what Kaito said.

''Yeah, well, it could be worse, right?'' Shinichi asked. ''I mean, at least it's not harmful in any way. Just people having their own fun.''  


''Yeah, you're right,'' Kaito said, scrolling down a bit more. ''Or not.''

''Huh?'' What Shinichi saw made him feel a bit nauseous. People these days...

As carefully as he could, Shinichi closed the laptop. ''I think that's enough Internet for today.''

Kaito nodded his head in agreement. ''Yeah, I think so as well.''

Shinichi looked at his watch. ''I was thinking about taking a shower. Want to join me?''

That got Kaito out of his seat and fast. ''Why of course! Oh, that reminds me.'' His voice turned into a seductive purr. ''I saw some really interesting art featuring the two of us in a shower. Want me to show you what happened in the picture?''

''I changed my mind. I'll take that shower alone.''

''Aww, don't be like that!''


End file.
